Rhaenys Valaar
Rhaenys Valaar is the daughter of former Triarch Vilyx Valaar of Volantis, and former ambassador on behalf of the Volantene People to the Targaryen Kingdom of Meereen. Rhaenys bears typical Valyrian traits, her eyes being a deep amethyst shade of purple, with golden blonde hair and skin smooth as porcelain. Although she certainly has a sense of beauty about her, amongst the nobility of the Old Blood her slightly jutting jaw and the large scar across her neck preclude her from being considered a true beauty of Old Valyria among many circles. As the daughter of a long standing Triarch of Volantis, she received a traditional noble education as a lady behind the Black Walls, which included a thorough education in both the common tongue and High Valyrian. As such, she was brought up to know all manner of proper courtesies and customs among the nobility and higher class... Learning to dance properly, curtsey, and even play a harp rather decently. However, the greatest instrument she had was her voice, which at a young age she was known for. Even as a child, she was known to have a talent and love for singing, and was a prized member to any choir or symphony act performed behind the Black Walls, as her voice could hit impressively high and low vocal ranges which many, many others could not. This would not last for the rest of her life, however. When Rhaenys was eleven years old, an assassination attempt on her father's life led to the death of her mother Daenys Valaar and older brother Aerys Valaar. She would have her own throat slashed that night just like her mother's, but by the work of the best medical Scribes of the Dohaeriros Ryptegon and the grace of the Lord of Light, she did not die. Since that night, however, she has never spoken a word. Some from the nobility believe that she is silent because of post traumatic stress from the events of that fateful night. Some others among the mongrels, lower born, and traders on the docks even whisper that she speaks not, because her true voice sounds as haunting as the grave. Nevertheless, she is outwardly courteous and polite, many considering her to be sweet natured and kind to anyone she encounters, free or slave, high born or low. However, those who know her well have known to have a very mean streak towards those who strike her ire, perhaps bearing her father's ruthless business sense and character in some ways. She learned much from her father the Old Elephant indeed. Since the death of her older brother Aerys, her younger brother Aerion has always considered to be the heir to House Valaar and inheritant to a slightly larger portion of the Valaar fortune. However, although Aerion's brash ways and sense of showmanship were not at all like his father's ways at such a young age of 24, he lacked the same sense of business professionalism which his father was renowned for. Vilyx was wise enough to see that Rhaenys was the more competent of the two as far as business matters were concerned, and thus although much of the fortune is Aerion's in name and law, it is Rhaenys who he knew would be the one wise enough to play the board and bring Aerion in line. As a result of this, he taught her many of his ways on how to go about achieving one's aims not only in business but also in politics as the daughter of a Triarch, especially in certain manners where subtlety and a good ear are key. In her personal life however, because of her inability - or perhaps unwillingness - to speak, and less-than-Valyrian-perfection sense of beauty about the slight imperfection of her jaw line, she grew to be very solitary in her ways and hobbies, even tomboyish in some of them. She has a fondness for artwork, literary works, and games of cyvasse with her servant and advisor, Serle Dohaeriros Ryptegon(Though Serle is much more talented at the game than she is, being quite the brilliant mind himself). One particular hobby which she learned to use as an outlet for her aggression was a love of hunting at twelve years of age. Certainly an unladylike skill, but she cared not, at it allowed a person as solitary as her to enjoy nature and beauty for hours on end.Category:House of Valaar Category:Volantene Category:Essosi